Star Wars Episode III: Huh?
by InjuredPelican
Summary: One Shot. Some not so subtle changes to the fight aboard Grievous' starship. R and R.


Star wars Episode III: Huh?  
I don't own anything.  
Sorry if I don't get all the lines right, I didn't make them. Also I might not get the attacks right, but this is a fanfic.

* * *

Obi-wan and Anakin cautiously entered a large room that appeared to be a throne room. Across the room in front of several large windows, the battle above Corusaunt clearly visible, Chancellor Palpatine sat bound to a chair. The two Jedi approached and Palpatine's face showed relief. Then it turned to a scowl.

"Count Dooku," Palpatine warned quietly. Both Jedi turned to see the elegant Sith Lord standing on the metallic balcony with two super battle droids beside him. He easily jumped down and drew his lightsaber. "Be careful, he's a Sith Lord," Palpatine advised.

Obi-wan turned with a dumb smile," Sith Lords are our specialty." Then he and Anakin removed their robes and drew their lightsabers as well. "Let's take him together," Obi-wan reminded his former apprentice.

"That's what I was going to say," Anakin replied, not wanting to repeat the same incident of charging at Dooku alone. Now he knew that the Sith Lord was a force to be reckoned with. He crossed behind Obi-wan to stand ready at the Jedi Master's right.

"I've been looking forward to this for a long time," Dooku said haughtily.

"My powers have doubled from last time we fought," Anakin stated.

"Good. Twice the confidence, double the fall," Dooku ended by igniting his lightsaber and charging the two Jedi. Both quickly parried and began pushing Dooku back, though the Sith Lord was quite in control of the duel. Right, left, right, Dooku's only made slight adjustments to block their quick blue blades. Then, Dooku knocked away Obi-wan's lightsaber and kicked the Jedi Master in the face with his toe, knocking both Jedi off guard. He back flipped up to the top of the stairs and stood waiting, drawing them into his trap. Anakin charged up one stairway while Obi-wan recuperated and sprinted up the other. Dooku stepped back, as Anakin swung wide and then lunged forward and placed Anakin on the defensive. Meanwhile, Obi-wan sliced through two super battle droids with little effort and rejoined the fight. Obi-wan jumped up at Dooku while Anakin came in low, but Dooku shot out Force lightning from both hands, making Anakin jump back in surprise. But, Obi-wan was not so fortunate, and he was launched into one of the ships large windows. He hit the glass hard and fell to the ground unconscious. Anakin stared in horror at what Dooku had easily done to his master.

"Can you face me alone? You know what happened last time, and this time, Yoda can't come and save you," Dooku chastised. Anakin glared angrily and he shot towards Dooku. Dooku had to keep jumping back as the young Jedi attacked crazily. Finally, Dooku kicked Anakin in the chest and knocked him over the balcony's guardrail. Anakin fell over painfully while Dooku jumped to the ground.

"I sense much fear, anger, and hate, but you do not use them to your advantage," Dooku said, tempting the Jedi. They continued their deadly dance, Palpatine looking on in sadistic glee. Anakin pushed Dooku back and swung hard, Dooku barely ducking. Dooku back flipped once more, and landed right next to Palpatine, who, unknown to Anakin, was actually his master. He looked to Palpatine, waiting for some kind of intervention as Sideous had promised when he initially told Dooku the plan. Palpatine just stared back expectantly. Anakin stride up, his aura now emanating with the dark side. Dooku lunged and stabbed forward with blinding speed, but Anakin blocked the attack, and the two pushed against each other as hard as they could, both hoping to win the saber lock.

Anakin twisted and both combatants lost their control for a second, and then, Anakin watched in dismay as his hands were sheered right off. He fell to his knees as Dooku grabbed Anakin's suspended saber and brought them to the young Jedi's neck. Palpatine looked on with wide eyes as his plans, quite literally, fell to pieces. Dooku pulled both sabers and Anakin's head rolled onto the ground.

"Huh?" Palpatine questioned.

* * *

Please Review! 


End file.
